


She Knows Him So Well

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy's had a bad day but Uhura makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows Him So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Title: She Knows Him So Well  
> Pairing: Nyota Uhura/ Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: McCoy's had a bad day but Uhura makes it better.  
> Notes: Written for stxi_sinfest for the prompt McCoy/Uhura, smile like you mean it.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He comes back from sickbay and flops onto the couch. She knows Sulu must have made it, otherwise he’d still be there fighting to save him or blaming himself if the worst happened. He looks so stressed. She crosses the room and stands behind him. She kisses his neck and then begins rubbing his shoulders. He loves her for moments like this when she doesn’t bombard him with questions. The last few hours have been crazy and it’s just lucky that Scotty was able to pick up Sulu’s signal. Even then it had been touch and go for a while.

He feels some of the tension leave his shoulders, “that’s good.” She continues for another few minutes but when she starts working on his neck it’s more caressing than massaging. She opens his collar and slides her hand down a little. He reaches up and grips her arm. “Come sit with me, sugar.” She walks around and sits astride him on the couch. It’s not the most efficient way to undress but they do their best to help one another. He kisses her, cups her breast in his hand, “I really missed you today.”

“Me too but we need you to fix us all up. You did good today, at least crack a smile.”

He tries but they both know he’s faking it. She kisses him again, pushes his shoulders till he gets the idea and they awkwardly turn so that she’s lying on top of him. She showers him with kisses and soft touches till he responds enthusiastically, sliding his hand between their bodies and pushing at her panties. They separate for a moment to discard the last of their clothes and then he holds her hips as she slides onto his cock. She looks so beautiful to him like this. They don’t last long as she raises and lowers herself, grinding against him. He fingers her clit making her come and then she lets herself fall forward as he thrusts his hips up from the couch. After he comes she looks at the lazy smile on his face. “I love you, thanks for making me smile.”

“I totally love you.”


End file.
